


Pop Quiz: In The Air Tonight

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, quiz, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: How much attention were you paying really? Test your knowledge, post your answers in the comment section, if you think you're up to the challenge. Answer key will be posted in the near future! No cheating (aka, no opening the story in a new tab/window lol) , Good luck and show your work!





	Pop Quiz: In The Air Tonight

**1.** What song does the title of the story come from?

 

 **2.** What award are Kyle and Damien both nominated for?

 

 **3.** How long have the boys known Damien?

 

 **4.** Harry is involved in the school paper, what is his job?

 

 **5.** Why is Adam late for the assembly?

 

 **6.** Who falls asleep during the assembly?

 

 **7.** What are the BSB doing while the boys are in school?

 

 **8.** How do the guys explain Kevin’s absence from the group?

 

 **9.** How does Harry refer to Damien in regard to Kyle?

 

 **10.** What does Neilson draw in his sketch pad?

 

 **11.** What gesture does Kyle offer Damien?

 

 **12.** What movie character does Bradley compare Damien to?

 

 **13.** Damien’s father constantly compares him to who?

 

 **14.** Who is Damien’s father friends with that would ensure his win?

 

 **15.** Who texts Kyle before lunch?

 

 **16.** During which class period does Harry mention the newspaper goes to press?

 

 **17.** During Damien and Kyle’s cafeteria confrontation, he accuses Natalie of what?

 

 **18.** What is Natalie’s response to Damien’s taunts?

 

 **19.** Who goes after Natalie after she leaves the cafeteria in tears?

 

 **20.** What does Bradley do to release his anger about what happened in the cafeteria?

 

 **21.** what is Damien’s punishment for his cafeteria episode?

 

 **22.** What instrument does Damien use in the destruction of his father’s office?

 

 **23.** Where does Damien find the gun he uses in the shooting?

 

 **24.** What is the story Bradley and Natalie’s teacher is discussing during class?

 

 **25.** What is Bradley’s assessment of The Raven?

 

 **26.** Where do Bradley, Neilson and Natalie go for study hall?

 

 **27.** What is Neilson looking for in his locker?

 

 **28.** What class do Adam and Kyle have together?

 

 **29.** Adam accuses Kyle of being what?

 

 **30.** Kyle claims he’s coming down with what?

 

 **31.** What does Kyle smell on Adam before class starts?

 

 **32.** How does Bradley protect Neilson?

 

 **33.** Where is Bradley shot?

 

 **34.** Bradley tells Natalie and Neilson to do what after he is shot?

 

 **35.** where do Natalie and Neilson take Bradley?

 

 **36.** Who did Damien shoot after Bradley?

 

 **37.** Neilson suggest giving Bradley what for his pain?

 

 **38.** Why does Adam convince Damien to take him along with Kyle?

 

 **39.** What room does Damien take Kyle and Adam?

 

 **40.** Who calls Kyle while he was taken hostage?

 

 **41.** Where is Harry when the school was being evacuated?

 

 **42.** Where are the BSB when they learn of the shooting?

 

 **43.** which of the guys learns of the shooting first?

 

 **44.** The guys split up and leave the TV station, where do they go?

 

 **45.** Bradley asks Natalie to pass along a message to who incase he shouldn’t make it?

 

 **46.** What does message does Bradley give Neilson if he shouldn’t make it?

 

 **47.** How do Bradley, Neilson and Natalie finally escape?

 

 **48.** Why does Neilson have to break the windows as opposed to crawling through?

 

 **49.** What is Neilson finally able to break through the windows with?

 

 **50.** How does Kyle finally overpower Damien?

 

 **51.** How does Harry end up shot?

 

 **52.** Where is Harry shot?

 

 **53.** What does Adam instruct Kyle to do to Damien?

 

 **54.** Where does Kyle finally break down?

 

 **55.** Who comes to see Bradley and Harry in the hospital?

 

 **56.** Who testifies first?

 

 **57.** Ultimately Damien is found…

 

 **58.** What does Mr. Winchester threaten to do at the end of the story?


End file.
